


What Brought Us Together: Revamped

by jinxedragon



Series: All together now [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random shorts of my wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aedan Cousland part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old fic dusty and too short so I've decided to revamp it and try to breath some life back into it. Going to try a bit of a different writing perspective for me, whether i keep it or not we'll see~

  Aedan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he viewed his companions. A white haired human mage sat reading from a tome, while the rugged looking dwarf male was fighting with the pristine looking female dwarf, and the wild looking female elf with flowing orange hair continued to send him glares. Each of them had been pulled from the depths of danger, and eventual death, by Duncan; some more willingly than others.

   He remembered being forced from his family’s side, watching them helplessly struggle against their opponents only to have them vanish from sight as he was pulled down the corridor and away from them. He remembered watching Highever burn from a distant mountain; and the hopelessness he felt. He’d lost everything and now he was being forcibly dragged around the country gathering together what seemed like a small army.

  The dwarves had already been a part of the group and according to the rugged one, Toris Brosca, the female dwarf was an Aeducan. Not just any Aeducan, though, but the princess herself. The female dwarf had snorted at this saying, “I’m not an Aeducan anymore, I’m just Nova now.” She had probably hoped the subject would be dropped after that but Toris was persistently annoying her with it, to the point that they got into shouting matches like the one currently happening.

   The mage, Elaine Amell, was next; they hadn’t been allowed in the tower with Duncan but from Aedan could gather she had willing betrayed her friends. Admittedly one had been a blood mage and Aedan could not fault her for her choice, but the other one had just been trying to help his friend. It seemed he got the worst of the punishment, while she somehow got away without as much as a warning. Her “friend’ was now awaiting punishment and she was on her way to becoming a grey warden; the thought disgusted Aedan.

  After picking up the mage they had headed to Denerim to pick up supplies and ended up with yet another recruit. Selene Tabris was a small ball full of fury, though, she hadn’t started out that way. In fact when they first meet she had warned him it wasn’t safe in the alienage for a lone human, concern tinted her voice. He had told her that he was with Duncan and she perked up, excitedly asking questions of what it felt like to join the grey wardens.  

  It wasn’t until after the situation with Vaughan had been resolved that she showed her anger.  She was angry and wanted to hate every human she came across, she wanted nothing to do with Duncan but in the end had ultimately joined us for her family’s sake.  She still sent glares Aedan’s way now and again, like he had been the one to do this to her. She would also look at him sadly as if she knew her hate was misplaced.

  Now, though, they were stuck in the Brecilian Forrest waiting for Duncan to return from wherever it was he decided to run off too. No one was really in control of them so the fighting between Toris and Nova continued and the glares from Selene continued to pierce Aedan. He placed his head in his hands, _Duncan’s either gathering an army or he’s decided to go into babysitting,_ he thought to himself.

   Moments later Duncan finally arrived, leading his horse to the center of camp. On top of it tied and gagged was an Elf struggling to break free.  The elf looked up black hair almost covering his green eyes, tattoos lineing the bottom of them. A word popped into Aedan’s mind, _Dalish_.

  “He tried to run,” Duncan said simply as he began to douse the fire, “Pack up the camp we’re moving out.”

   Aedan winced in sympathy at the elf; he had tried to run at first too only to be swiftly caught and tied to a tree, both dwarves laughing at his predicament.  It had happened at least three times before Duncan had taken a knife to his throat, “You are a conscripted member of the wardens, if you continue to act like this I will have no choice but to end your life,” He had told him. There was no anger, just sadness in his words, like it would be a great tragedy. Aedan immediately thought of his siblings who had no clue what had happed.  Aedan stopped running; he kept going because he needed to live. He needed to find his brother Fergus and his sister Sam, they needed to know the truth.

  Selene looked in disgust at the situation, “You can’t be serious. You can’t just force someone to join the Wardens!” Aedan snorted in response and received another glare.

  Holding up his hands he said, “You think that’s bad, try being tied to a tree for a week.”

  Selene looked at him shocked and was about to say more when Toris interrupted. “Yeah, that was hilarious.” He looked Aedan over, “Never did tell us why you stopped trying to run.”

  “I’ll tell you when you’re taller.” Aedan snarked a response.

  “Fine, fine be that way,” Toris held his hands up in defeat, a smile across his lips.

  “I did say we were packing up camp. Didn’t I?”  Duncan stood, with hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow. Everyone stopped talking and immediately went to work taking apart the camp. All attempting to ignore the struggling elf on the horse.


	2. Theo Mahariel part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at the elven language is done.

  To say that Theo Mahariel was livid would have been an understatement. He was beyond livid, he was furious. Bound and gagged, he was tied to a tree; his only companion the younger Shem’s dog, who had for some reason taking a liking to Theo. The others had all gone about their camp duties, some left to go hunting , others went into the nearest town to “trade” or as the dwarf had put it “Get roaring drunk”. Duncan had left with them to make sure that didn’t actually happen.

  The only one left was the younger Shem and his dog. It seemed his duty for today was cooking; so he’d sat down on a log not too far away waiting for the Seth’lin to return with food.  The Shem also seemed to be doing his best to ignore Theo as well, which only seemed to piss him off more.

  Theo had not wanted to go with Duncan; if he was going to die he wanted it to be with his clan. He had begged Marethari not to send him away and she had looked at him sadly as she cast him from the clan. He’d ran after she had said the words, he’d run and he hadn’t looked back. He got as far as the ruins before he was tackled to the ground by Duncan.

  Theo had spit and hissed; scratched and fought back as hard as he could only to be outmaneuvered by the more experienced man. It wasn’t long before he had been bound and gagged.

  The younger Shemlen let out a sigh, getting up from his seat and walking towards him. “I’m taking off the gag, so don’t bite me,” he said as he kneeled in front of Theo, carefully taking the gag off.

 “Fen'Harel ma halam Shem!” Theo shouted in anger.

  “I feel like you just insulted me… I’m sorry did you want the gag back on?” Aedean asked rhetorically.

Theo glared at him, “No.”

  “Ohh, that’s good because I didn’t really want to put it back on,” Aedan said happily getting up and starting to head back to his log.

  “Revas,” Theo demanded, only to add softly, “sathan.”

  “I really can’t understand you,” Aedan said turning to look at him.

  “Please, untie me,” Theo said looking clearly frustrated.

  “If I did that you’d run,” Aedan stated it as if it were fact.

  “You’re so sure about that?” Theo responded with a raise of an eyebrow.

  “I would; I did,” Aedan looked him over, “You’d defiantly run.”

    Theo sighed, he was going to get nowhere with this Shem. “Why’d you run?” he asked instead.

   Aedan glanced over him and sat down next to him petting his dog on the head, “I don’t even know anymore… it was all kind of pointless. I guess I just wanted some way to get back at Duncan. I felt he was responsible for what had happened.”  

   “I blamed him for my family being killed,” Aedan whispered softly staring off into the woods ahead of them.  Theo said nothing, and they sat there in silence.  When the time came for his bindings to come off, he didn’t run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth’lin: "Flat ear"  
> Fen'Harel ma halam: "Dread Wolf ends you."  
> Revas: "free me"  
> sathan: "Please"


	3. Selene Tabris part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selene Tabris/Zevran

“What?” Selene asked confused at the elf who her companions were currently trying to interrogate. He had stared at her, looking nowhere else during the questions.   
“You’re just really beautiful,” he said with a grin; an infuriatingly handsome grin.   
“You are… not so bad yourself,” she responded without thinking. Shit, she could feel the blush creeping up the back of her neck.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to interrogate the elf?” Aedan looked at her with a smirk.  
“No,” her blush was definitely covering her face now. She quickly turned and stomped away, listening long enough to her the elf say:  
“Can she interrogate me? I’d very much like it.”  
________  
“How do you sleep at night?” Selene asked watching as Zevran cleaned his blades.  
“On my back. Naked. Fresh air feels nice, Yes?” he responded with a waggle of his brows. She looked at him mortified.   
“That’s not… That’s not what I meant,” she stammered.  
“Oh, you mean you are not in interested in my bedside manner?” he asked looking at her confused. A deep blush was beginning to creep up her neck and right to the top of her ears.  
“I meant how do you deal with all the killing,” she huffed out, doing her best not to look him in the eye.   
“Hmm.. oh that. Well you see I don’t deal with it,” Zevran flashed her a grin, “I don’t think about it at all. You see, killing comes to me like a second nature. It is just something I do.”   
He took a moment and looked at her seriously, “And how do you handle the killing?”   
She grew quiet for a moment, thinking before she answered.   
“Too well,” she said barely above a whisper. She looked at him lost as to why this was so easy for her. She didn’t want killing to be easy but ever since that night… she sighed looking down at her feet.   
“You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” He said moving to sit by her side. “In fact many people would envy you.” She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder.  
“I rather they didn’t envy me,” she lamented.   
“Hmm … you know what you need?” he asked a grin growing on his face.  
“Don’t say it.” She moaned.   
“A massage!” He cheered. She rolled her head into his shoulder laughing.  
“Please tell me it’s an actual massage,” she breathed out through her laughter.   
“We’ll just have to find out won’t we ~ ”


End file.
